


Bubby and Bub

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: Baby Loki [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Drama, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Peter Needs a Hug, Science Family, Superfamily, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: Loki knows that Peter will always be there, through thick and thin.





	Bubby and Bub

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You can send me prompts for this series on Tumblr @kath-uh-rinn <3
> 
> UPDATE (1/13/19): Minor edits and revisions made.

_FROM: Dad_

_Hey, come over to the_   
_Penthouse when you_   
_can._

_We have someone we_   
_want you to meet._

 

Peter’s brows furrowed, and he hit the button on the side of the phone to dim the screen. Who could he be meeting? He pondered that as he swung himself out of the Bronx and towards Manhattan, and the Avengers tower shining bright in the sunlight. Once he was close, he used both shooters to pull himself up and onto the launchpad outside the Penthouse. Steadying himself, he hitched his backpack higher on his shoulders and punched his unique code into the keypad at the door.

Bruce looked up from his newspaper and smiled “Peter, hey!” He stood and moved to pull the teenager into a hug. “I’ve missed you, honey. How as your school trip?”

“It was good! Boston was beautiful, but I missed home.” Peter pulled back. “So, Dad said you two had someone for me to meet?”

“Yes… We… well, you know Thor,” Bruce started, “and Thor’s little brother Loki had some… problems. So their mother turned him into a… a toddler.”

Peter stared at him for a few moments. “Wait, what?”

“It’ll make more sense if I show you. TONY, LOKI! PETER’S HERE!” Bruce shouted.

Tony walked in with a messy-haired toddler on his hip. “Pete! I’m so glad you came to see us!” he said.

The boy was looking at Peter with wide eyes. _Oh, the suit_ , Peter thought, reaching up to pull off his mask. “Hi,” he said softly, taking a few steps forward. “What’s your name, hm?”

Loki blushed and curled up closer to Tony’s shoulder, still looking at him.

“I’m Peter,” he continued, taking another step forward and letting his backpack fall to the ground. “I’m… well, I guess depending on what’s going on, I get to be your big brother.” He glanced at Bruce, who nodded the slightest bit. “And that means you’re my little brother.”

The boy sat up and reached out for him immediately. Tony was overcome with surprise, but let Loki move, clutching at Peter’s shoulders and curling up against his chest. Peter held him close, smiling.

“‘m Woki,” he muttered, looking up at Peter. “Bwover.”

“That’s right. Brother.” Peter replied.

 

///

 

“Come lay in bed wif me!” Loki whined, tugging at the hem of Peter’s shirt. “Pe’ew! Come _on_!”

Peter kneeled down to hoist Loki up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “I’m not even the smallest bit tired yet, bub. Why don’t you go lie down for a bit, and I’ll come lie down when I’m ready, okay?”

“Otay,” Loki wriggled until he was set back on his feet. “I’m _not_ tiwed, bu’ I _guess_ I can lay down.”

“Good. Why don’t you go brush your teeth and drink a little water, and then make yourself cozy, hm?” Peter said gently, turning the boy in the direction of his bedroom. “I’ll be in soon.”

Loki nodded and ran off towards his bedroom, humming happily. Peter sank back down onto the couch between Bruce and Tony, stealing the bowl of popcorn and grabbing a few pieces.

“You give into him way too easy,” Tony joked, smiling at him.

“I mean, I don’t mind staying in there with him. It’s a guarantee that I won’t get cold, because he’s a mini space heater, and… well, I love him. He’s still little.” Peter shrugged.

Bruce nudged him gently. “You’re a good big brother.”

“Thanks, Pops.”

Tony and Bruce took turns going into Loki’s room to say goodnight to him, and then they started the movie, talking quietly between the three of them as they watched. When the credits rolled, Peter said goodnight to them both, giving hugs and saying his “I love you both.” He went into his room only to go to the bathroom and change into sweatpants, and then he moved over to Loki’s room, opening the door slowly and slipping inside.

Loki was fast asleep, curled around his Hawk-Bear, drooling a bit onto the pillows. Peter couldn’t help but smile, stepping carefully up and onto the bed. He slid under the dinosaur printed quilt and pressed his back up against his little brother’s, already yawning.

He fell asleep quickly.

 

///

 

Loki had fat tears running down his cheeks as he clutched his knee. Peter was already rushing over to him, pulling the first aid kit from his backpack and almost sliding into a seated position beside his younger brother.

“Sh, it’s okay bub,” Peter soothed, easing Loki’s hand away from the large scrape on his knee. “That hurt, huh?”

“Y-yes,” Loki hiccuped, taking the wipe Peter offered him to wipe off his hands. When his hands were clean, somewhat, he shoved the wipe into the small trash bag that Peter had set aside. “I didn’t mean t-to slip and f-fall down. Bubby, I didn’t _mean_ to.”

Peter moved to kiss Loki’s cheek. “I know. I know you didn’t mean to. Don’t worry about it - we’ll get you all patched up, and then I’ll buy you some froyo, hm? How does that sound?”

“Good.” Loki watched as Peter wiped his knee down with an alcohol wipe, and then pressed a large bandage over his knee. “Am I gonna get infected?”

“I highly doubt it, but when we get home, I’m gonna slather it in Neosporin. Okay?” Peter’s smile was wide, and the expression made Loki relax completely, taking his brother’s hand and being pulled to his feet. “C’mon, Loki, let’s go get some froyo, and maybe we can stop by that bookstore you love, okay?”

Loki had to smile at that, nodding. “Please?”

After Peter had packed up the first aid kit, they walked out of the park together. It was sunny and warm, and summer was still in full swing. Peter took Loki’s hand, knowing all too well how quickly the boy could get distracted by something _interesting_ or _shiny_.

Loki’s favorite frozen yogurt shop was called Sunshine Rainbow Cafe, and it looked like something out of a cutesy anime. Every day when Peter took him to the park (for designated outside time, as ordered by Bruce), they would stop on the way back to the tower and share a large cup of whatever Loki chose.

“Hi Rick!” Loki said happily, bouncing up to the counter. “Could we get pistachio and lime cilantro, with chocolate sauce and gummy bears?”

Rick smiled. “Sure, kiddo. Pete, that sound good to you?”

“Yeah, Ricky, whatever he wants,” Peter replied, pulling out his wallet and handing over a ten dollar bill. “Henry, why don’t you go find us a table, hm?”

“Okay!”

A few moments later Peter walked over with the large cup of froyo, and sank down into the sunshine yellow booth beside him. “Scoot over a bit, bub.”

Loki did so, and then picked up the pink spoon. He went to take a bite, but hesitated, setting the spoon back down. “Pete?”

“Hm?” Peter hummed gently, looking down at him.

“I… I heard you yelling last night… were you fighting with Daddy and Papa?” He asked softly.

Peter’s stomach began to spin, and he thought before answering. “I was, but it’s nothing you have to worry about. We had a disagreement, and I was tired and upset, so I yelled. I’m sorry you had to hear that, bub.”

“Adult stuff sounds so hard… maybe some froyo will make you feel better?” Loki offered, pushing the cup towards him.

“Probably… thanks, Loke.”

 

///

 

“You don’t love me! You don’t want me to have friends! _You’re mean and I hate you_!” Loki ran into his room and slammed the door, locking the door. He climbed up the stairs to his bed and fell face first into the covers, crying.

A long time passed. He ended up holding his Hawk-Bear and watching a video on his tablet, still sniffling every few moments.

A knock sounded on the door. “GO AWAY!” Loki shouted, a whole new wave of tears spilling down.

“Bub? It’s Peter… can I come in, please?”

Loki moved quickly, tumbling down the stairs and unlocking the door. As soon as Peter was in, he locked it again, and then threw himself at his brother. Peter hugged him back, tightly, and then pulled back so he could look at his face. “Wanna tell me what happened?”

“I wanna go to school, bubby,” Loki said, chin quivering. “I’m nine years old and Arthur is at school, and Cadyn is at school, and they get to spend _all day_ with each other, and I want that! I wanna go to school, and Daddy and Papa think I’m a _baby_ , and that I can’t take care of myself, and they don’t love me!”

Peter moved to sit down on the plush armchair in the corner, pulling Loki along so they could fit in, snug, side by side. “Now, you know that’s not true. Daddy and Papa love you so much, and… well, you’re always gonna be their baby. They say that to me too! And I’m twenty-one now!” He ruffled Loki’s hair, the boy letting out a small giggle. “They’re scared, but you have to be calm and rational. Maybe I can talk to them too.”

“Bubby, I said I hated them…” Loki said, corners of his mouth turning down.

“I’ve said that to them before too. Why don’t we go out there, and you can say you’re sorry, and tell them why they made you so upset?”

Loki nodded slowly. “Okay… thank you.”

“Don’t mention it. What else are big brothers for?”

 

///

 

Loki woke up gasping for air, clutching at his chest and holding back tears. He was sixteen years old, and he was exhausted. He looked at the alarm clock: 3:15 a.m. Not caring about the time, he grabbed his phone and swiped his thumb across the screen.

“Fry, call Bubby please,” he said, voice hoarse.

“ ** _Calling contact Peter Parker or Bubby_ ** …”

It only rang twice before it was picked up. “ _Bub, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Are Dad and Pops okay?_ ”

“I had a nightmare,” Loki said as he sank back against the pile of pillows, hand reaching out to turn on his fairy lights. “I know it’s early, I’m sorry. I was just wondering if you could-”

“ _Yeah, bub, just let me grab the book quick_ .” There were familiar sounds of Peter rolling out of bed, and Loki waited patiently, practicing his breathing exercises. “ _You ready?_ ”

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

Peter cleared his throat. “ _Okay, here we go._ _In the great green room, there was… a telephone, and a red balloon, and a picture of_ _…_ ”

Loki turned on speaker, relaxing finally and curling back up under the blankets. It didn’t take long for him to fall back asleep, breathing easy.

“ _Bub? You awake?_ ” No response. “ _Silly snail. Goodnight, bub. I love you.”_


End file.
